The disclosure herein relates generally to methods for populating values in a spreadsheet.
A spreadsheet or table allows a user to define a structure for information and populate cells with information according to that structure. A spreadsheet or table is typically divided into columns and rows. When structuring their data, the user typically attributes a meaning to each of the rows and/or columns. Sometimes, this meaning is reflected in a value for a header cell, such as a column header or a row header.
Often, the data being entered into a spreadsheet or table exists elsewhere, but in a form that prevents it from being directly copied, such as in a different structure or in an unstructured form. Auto-completion methods are known. However, applying auto-completion methods to a table is made difficult by the fact that the meanings attributed to the rows and/or columns by the user is not explicitly known.